Depot (Metro Last Light Level)
Depot is the twenty-sixth level in Metro: Last Light. Overview Artyom must make his way through the surface section of the Metro train depot, with the help of the Baby Dark One, on his way to Polis. Diary Entries 34. The Baby Dark One will be behind some bars, talking to you. After he is done head through the door to the right and into the first room on your left, a bathroom, and head through a small hole in the back left corner; the note in on the ground through the tunnel. Moral Points Gain: *After exiting the tunnel at the very beginning, stick to the left hand side. There is a garage with two closed doors, one open that has a truck poking out. Continue past this point to an entrance in the wall, then enter it. A building with a collapsed ceiling leads into the garage. Be careful as there is an explosive trap. Entering the garage earns a point. *In the area where the Reds first stage an ambush, in the center of the room is a hidden passage that leads beneath the room. Entering it earns a point. *In the third area where the Reds are waiting, there is another hidden passage. There are two entrances, one on either side of the room. The first is a square-shaped hole guarded by a soldier, the other in a circular manhole. There is a dead soldier at the bottom of either entrance. Entering either earns a point. *In the fourth area where the Reds are waiting, there is a hidden passage that can be reached by the catwalks above the metro cars or by stairs at the back of the room. Entering this passage earns a point. *Knock Lesnitsky unconscious. Lose: *Kill Lesnitsky. Notes *In the first ambush area there are two tunnels. The second is short and contains a safe key and ammo stash. The safe can be found in a room in the ambush area near where the trader used to be as you first entered the level. *In the third area there's a safe key in the ignition of the truck. A locked safe is in the same corridor as the communications radio. * Killing Lesnitsky gives one of the highest amounts of negative moral points in the game and killing him will almost guarantee the C'est la Vie ending. * If you enter a tunnel the reds see a lurker, and you will witness a soldier get attacked by a lurker * There are around 40 Reds in the depot with about 20 Reds with Pavel at Red Square showing that they are getting desperate when it comes to killing Artyom. If the player listens to the conversations with the Reds, they show that they are scared of him when one of them mentions he took out a whole squad of Nazis on the Hanza train and stating that the creature, meaning the Dark One, was more human. * This is the last shop in the game afterwards you may shoot MGRs without waste * If you spare Lesnitsky he will die anyway as he is left on the surface without a gas mask resulting in him dying a Painful death via asphyxiation. It can be assumed that Artyom simply chose not to kill him in front of the little Dark One. Bugs *In the first area where you meet the reds, stabbing the soldier close to the stairwell at the end of the train you come into the room on top of, might cause the combat music to start without the reds actually knowing you're there. The music will continue even after you kill all the enemies in the area. The only way to stop the music is to either reload to a point before you killed the soldier and deal with him in some other way, or restart the mission all together if that's no longer an option. Category:Metro Last Light Category:Metro Last Light Levels